Hyrule High
by midnafan105
Summary: Fi has become human. Now she has to face the challenges of high school. Love, grades and bullies. With the help of her friends, will she be able to get through this challenge?
1. Chapter 1

"Fi, you'll be fine." My best friend, Link, tells me as we walk to my new school.

Link has been my best friend since I've become human. He's always been by my side and we get along **really** well.

"But, I'm gonna be the new girl, nobody ever likes them." I plead.

"Hey," Link catches my shoulder. He looks me in the eye. "I like you.

I lightly blush."Really? Thanks, Link. I feel a lot better now." Link lightly smiles.

"I'll be new to anyway." I look at him. "I'm 100% sure we'll be fine."

We finally get to the school. The big letters on the side spell out_ Hyrule High._ The pathway is lined with trees. We continue to walk up the rock-paved walkway. The school is **huge** and I'm kinda of scared about who will be here.

Suddenly the bell rings. Link grabs my hand. "We gotta go!" He started running, pulling me along with him. He quickly stops somewhere in the halls to look at a bulletin board with letters on it.

"Okay." He mumbles and we start running again. We arrive at a classroom. Link takes a seat and lightly motions for me to take a seat behind him. I do. A few more people walk into the class and take a seat filling the seats around me. I realize someone I know but their different.

Zelda. She seems like she thinks she's _all that._ Weird how she changed when she got to school.

"Okay, class! I think it would be best if we all learned each other's names. Let's start over here." She motions to the right of the front row. The young boy stands and introduces himself.

"I-I'm G-Ghirahim." What?! Ghirahim!? Actually I do see the resemblance now."I'm a first-year student here." His hair has been cut short, but still keeps it silvery-white colour. He wears a red cape that reaches his feet and a plain white t-shirt and a pair of jeans like the ones I have on now.

The teacher moves on after. The name-game soon lands on me. I stand awkwardly. "I-I'm Fi. I'm a first-year student here also." I take a seat, feeling a little too shy to continue. From the corner of my eye I can see Zelda shooting a glare my way. I turn my gaze to Link who introduces himself to the class.

"I'm Link. I'm a first-year here and I'm not afraid to be!" He says with that splash of energy he always has. After everyone else introduces themselves, I realize most people in this class are first-year students.

That makes me feel a little better. But, I still can't escape that glare of Zelda's no matter how hard I try.

The bell rings and class ends. Then I find out it's for lunch.

Link leads me to my locker. Lucky his is beside mine, not Zelda's. But, I guess it doesn't help she's across the hall.

I walk back to the classroom with Link. We talk about the kids in the class and about Ghirahim's sudden change in look **and** heart.

We get back to class and I sit at Link's desk and he stands eating. I see Zelda sitting at a desk, crowded by a bunch of girls all laughing and whispering things to each other. I see one do a slight hand motion at me and the rest laugh, including Zelda. In fact Zelda keeps making jokes about me.

I feel tears well up in my eyes. I have the urge to run, run away from this horrible place.

"Hey, Fi." I look to Link above me." Just ignore them. They make fun of everyone. Their that one pack of girls that always has to make fun of the odd one out." I just stare at him. What's it like to be like him. Be popular and have more friends than just one. To always have a feeling of happiness within you and be cheery no matter what happens? I wonder.

*RING* There goes the bell. I pack up my lunch that I only took a few bites out of and walk back to my locker. I put in the combination and I place it in my backpack that holds a spot in the locker. I look at the empty door. Can someone remind me to decorate it? I walk back to class down the hall, enter and take my seat.

The rest of the day was more boring than anything else. We took a try on math. I could hardly concentrate because of how hungry I was. Why did I spend more time focusing on Zelda than I did eating?


	2. Chapter 2

The rain pours overhead. I walk home with my best friend beside me complaining about how it was only the first day and they made us work. I sigh. Why did I forget my umbrella? I'll be soaked by the time I get home.

I jump in a puddle. The water splashes everywhere around, most landing on the bottoms of my jeans, the rest landing on the sidewalk. Link looks back at me momentarily stopping his rant. He sighs.

"Did you do that on purpose?" He asks and I can see he's trying to hold back his laughter. I can't help that I laugh. He soon joins me.

I reach home in about 10 minutes. Link lives next to me so we take the same route home.

"See ya tomorrow Link!" I yell as I walk up the empty driveway.

"Oh, wait!" Link calls me and runs back to me. "I forgot to give you this." He pulls a small box out of his pocket." It's a phone. You can call me and we can talk any time, well expect at school." I take it in my hand.

It has a nice purple cover on the back and a touch screen. He showed me how to turn it on and off and all the apps and music.

"Thank you Link! Thank you." I say in much happiness and gratitude.

"You're welcome Fi." I swear I could see red in his cheeks, probably just the rain getting to him. We head our separate ways into our houses.

"Hey! I'm home!" I call out to the maid, Selena, who is the only one I have to take care of me.

"Oh, hey! How was your first day of school?" She bounds down the stairs.

"It was okay." I say. She smiles.

"I made dinner for you." I walk up to the table and see a nice plate of many kinds of food that look delicious. After not eating much today at school, I'm ready to dig in and eat everything on that plate.

"T-thanks." I sit down and start eating.

Later That Night…

I lie on my bed in my light-blue room. A controller in my hand, a TV in front of me and Tetris in the game slot of the system. My new phone suddenly rings on the bedside table behind me. I pause the game and reach over and grab it, answering the call.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hey, Fi! How are you tonight?" Link says over the phone.

"I'm fine. You?" I reply.

"I'm good. So, why did you call?" I laugh.

"You called, silly!" I reply laughing lightly.

"Ya, I know. I just wanted to tell you tomorrow's school picture day. You have to wear something decent."

"What do you mean _decent?_"

"Like, something different than what you wore today."

"I'm sure I would've worn something different anyway."

"Whatever. Just don't make a fool of yourself. I'm telling you this for your own good."

I lightly laugh. "Okay. I got it Link. Bye."

"Bye." He says and hangs up. I do the same.

I look over at my alarm clock. It's already 10 o'clock at night. I set my alarm clock, get into my pj's, turn off the TV and lights and head to bed.

The Next Morning…

I move my hand around until it reaches the big button on the top of my alarm clock. I hit the button and the alarm immediately shuts off.

I get up and get dressed in a skirt and a shirt where the sleeves cling to my arms. I put a small light blue bow in my hair for a little accent.

Hopefully this is good enough. I say goodbye to Selena and I leave for school. Link waits for me at the end of the driveway.

"Hey Link!" I call out.

"Hey." He slightly waves.

We walk to school just like the day before. The puddles have all evaporated and everything is left dry.

We get to school on time today and have time to spare when we get to our lockers to put away our things. I grab a few pictures out of my bag and put them on the door.

The bell rings and we head to class. It's practically the same as yesterday.

Lunch comes and I make sure to not have the same mistake again.


	3. Chapter 3

I sit at Link's desk again, eating an apple and watching Zelda with that group again.

"Link?" I look to him." Do you know why Zelda's like that now? I thought you two were friends."

"We were. Then one day Zelda just got mad at me for some reason. I tried apologizing but she didn't forgive me. She acted all lonely and then the head of that group talked to her and she somehow became one of them." Link explains.

"Weird…" I mumble thinking, what if I hadn't met Link? Would I have become like Zelda?

The bell burst me out of my thoughts. I pack up my stuff. An announcement comes on the PA addressing that school photos are taken in this period and it is mandatory for all students to attend. As I walk out the door the girl who I suppose is the "leader" of the group that Zelda is in walked by me. I suddenly feel a hand my back and I fall to the floor.

"Oops…" She says to me in a mocking voice.

I stare up at her as she walks by. All Zelda does is stare at me, but not in a mocking way, in more of a sorry way. She still follows them as if she belongs to them now.

"Are you okay?" Link appears and helps me up.

"Ya," I get up. Ghirahim walks out of the door too. He realizes me.

"Oh, hey are you ok? I saw what happened." I'm surprised."She can be really mean sometimes."

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks, Ghirahim. Ya know, for caring."

"Ah, y-you're welcome." I lightly smile, wondering to trust him or not. I look at Link, who is slightly smile.

"Hey," He declares." Would you like to hang out with us for a while?" I look at Link. He just invited his-I guess-_"previous" _rival, to be our friend. Link really _is _the nicest person I know.

"Um," He looks surprised. Now that I think about it, he has been sitting alone at lunch yesterday and earlier. "T-thank you." He smiles happily. We walk to our lockers. I find out Ghirahim's is right beside mine. I guess I just never noticed it was there.

"Hey, I'm done at my locker." I say to Link closing my locker door and turning my attention to him. "Do you know where we have to line up?" Link looks at me. He closes his locker door to.

"I think over there." He lightly points to a huge line to our right.

"Whoa." I mutter. I sigh and we head over for picture day. We reach the line. I sigh. It's gonna be **a long** wait.

"Zelda!" I hear a girl scream madly. I turn my attention to her. "What did I tell you? Behind everyone else, you're just the butler. You're lucky we're even letting you be seen with us!" I actually feel bad for her.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ghirahim snaps me back to reality.

"Huh," I look at his brown eyes, holding a look of concern in them. "Ya, I'm fine." I take one look back at Zelda, I then I take out my phone. I click on one of the apps that holds a game and start playing it. Before I know it, the photographer is calling "NEXT!" and Link disappears from in front of me. I scramble to put away my phone and get ready for the photo.

They call next and I sit on the stool and smile. They take the picture. The picture's over and I go see it on the screen nearby where Link stands now.

"Nice picture." Link compliments as I walk up. I look at it and I'm surprised. It is really beautiful. I smile.

"Thanks." I look at him. Ghirahim walks up. His picture shows. He grabs on to the top and hangs around to see his picture. I smile.

"Nice picture." I look at him.

He looks to me, almost surprised." Thanks." He smiles and let's go of the screen. I see the "_head" _of that girl group walking up to us.

I start walking away to avoid any contact.

Later At Lunch…

"Stay." I hear. I now sit with Link and-I guess you could say-my new friend Ghirahim. I look over to Zelda. She sits alone waiting. I sigh.

I stand up. I walk over to her.

"Hey." I say. "Zelda, right?" I ask.

"Y-yes." She stutters.

"How about you come join us."

"T-thank you for your kindness, Fi." I smile. She comes and joins us.

"Zelda!" Link says. All Zelda does is wave. Ghirahim looks at her. She smiles at him. She takes a seat. I look over at the group of girls who had now returned.

"Her name is Casey." I look at Zelda. I guess she would know things about the girl. _Casey _has brown hair, violet eyes and she wears the same outfit daily. A white dress that goes past her feet. I'm surprised that she can even walk in it."I-I'm sorry for being mean to you yesterday." Zelda declares.

"I-It's okay." I say, smiling. She smiles.

"Thank you for being so nice to me." She says.

"You don't have to thank me." I say.

"I want to." She says. All I can do is smile.

"Did we just become friends?" I ask.

"I guess we did." We look at each other and smile, laughing a little.

"Awwww," Ghirahim cooed. I look at him. We all start laughing. The bell rings and we head to our lockers and back to class.

The end of the day comes and we all separate and go our own ways back home. Link and I walk home at chat about what all happened today. I get home, say hi to Selena and head up to my room. I pull out my phone and start texting Zelda. We text back and forth for a while and then say goodbye when we realize what time it is. I quickly grab something to eat and take a few minutes to eat it and head back up to my room and head to bed.

Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought it would be. Zelda and I are friends now, same with Ghirahim and I and I hopefully won't have to face Casey. _Hopefully._


	4. Chapter 4

Thursday. One more day until the weekend. Can I make it? Not sure yet. I stretch my arms out and yawn. I grab my toast out of the toaster. I grab a butter knife and butter it. I realize what time it is, hold my toast in my mouth and grab my backpack and run out the door, not realizing I we had ten minutes before school.

"What took you so long?!" Link exclaims.

"I didn't realize what time it was!" I take my toast out of my mouth. Link sighs and adds an impatient sound added. I look at him as we start walking.

"Why are we walking?" The hero beside me questions. I shrug my shoulders and we start running. By the time we reach school, we're both panting. We walk into the double doors and head to our lockers.

I see Ghirahim." Oh, hey Ghirahim!" I call out.

He looks at us." Oh, hey guys." He smiles. I walk up to my locker beside him.

"What's up?" I ask. He closes his locker and sighs.

"Hey!" I look and Zelda's bounding toward us in the hall. She catches up to us and tries to regain her breath. She look at me blushing and smiling.

"What?" I look at her. She hands me a note.

_Dear Zelda,_

_Your eyes shine like diamonds,  
Your hair is the prettiest shade of gold, just like you're personality,  
You're the only person I can think about every hour of everyday  
and, I love you._

_Sincerely,  
Your secret admirer_

I look her."Good job. Know how you gonna know who he is?" I question. I feel Link on my shoulders, reading the love letter in front of me over them.

"I dunno." He says, her cheery expression suddenly changing.

"Hey don't worry." I place my hand on her shoulder."I'm sure he'll find you." I smile.

"Yeah, I guess."

The bell rings and we head to class. Then I remember what day it is. Valentine's Day. Wow. I wonder if I'll get something like Zelda did. Maybe if I'm lucky.

Lunch comes and I head to my locker. I open the door and a envelope falls out onto the ground. I blush. I pick up, look around and open it up.

I read it over and over again. They describe me as a _delightful, beautiful _girl with the sweetest actions and the purest heart. I blush.

"Hey, whatcha readin'?" Zelda appears behind me. I show it to her.

She gasps."Now we both have secret admirers!" She says. Expect mine has a name in small print the in the corner of the page. I think I feel the same about him.

**A/N: A little romance in this chapter. I know Valentine's Day is long gone, but I thought "Why** **not bring the romance in on this chapter? " and what's a better day for romance than Valentine's Day?**

**Who do you think the Fi's secret admirer will be? Leave a review saying who. **____


	5. Chapter 5

Zelda leaves to go back to class. I look at him down the hall, my cheeks feeling warm. He walks toward the locker beside me. I notice he has something behind his back.

"Hey, Fi." He lightly blushes."What's that?" He asks.

"You know what it is." I joke, my cheeks getting warmer and warmer.

"I-I know." He holds a bouquet of flowers out for me, turning his head to hide his embarrassment. I take them and blush. I immediately identify them as tulips.

"T-thank you," I blush harder. "Link."

"Y-you're welcome." We both blush. I grab my lunch-bag and look at him getting his. We walk back to class together. I have a feeling we're going to be a lot closer than before.

I take a seat with Zelda. Link takes a seat beside me. Zelda pulls me away from the table to a corner.

"So did you find out who you're secret admirer is yet?" She whispers to me. I glance back at Link. "What!? Link is you're secret admirer? Congratulations. You've finally fallen in love." I blush and lightly laugh.

"What about you? Have you found out?" I ask her.

"I might of." She mumbles and moves her hair to show a pair of diamond earrings hanging from her ears. I smile. "So, I'm guessing Ghirahim?" I ask. She nods her head yes. We return to the table and find Ghirahim has joined Link at it. Zelda takes her seat beside Ghirahim blushing and I take my seat beside Link.

I see Casey staring at me in the corner of my eye. She realizes I see her and quickly goes back to eating a stack of chocolates on her desk which I'm guessing are from admirers. I go back to eating my lunch.

An announcement comes on a few minutes later.

"Attention all staff and students, we have decided to hold a Valentine's Day dance tonight at the school." Zelda and I smile looking at each other. It repeats the message and says the dance will be at 8:00 PM at the school auditorium.

I look over at Casey and see her surrounded by boys. I sigh.

"Uh, hey Fi." I look at Link."W-would you go to the dance with me tonight?" He blushes.

"O-of course, Link." I blush.

Ghirahim looks at Link for a while and then to Zelda. He blushes madly and turns away from her.

"Yes. I'll go with you to the dance, Ghirahim." Zelda blushes. He looks back at her and sighs.

"Thank you." He mumbles and blushes. Zelda looks to him and smiles.

"I'll pick you up at seven okay?" I nod my head to Link.

**A/N: Lot's of romantic stuff in this chapter! (Well that's practically all it was…) Anyway, most of you thought Fi's admirer would be Ghirahim. I'm sorry for GhiraFi fans but I'm more of a FiLink shipper and a GhiraZel shipper also. I'm sure how to end this so… THANKS FOR READING THIS FAR! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! **


	6. Chapter 6

That night

I look at myself in the mirror. I wear the purple dress I awoken in when Link had wished on the Triforce for me to be human. I smile. My hair flows just pass my shoulders in its usual down style. Tonight will be magical.

The doorbell rings. I grab my flats of the table and run down the stairs. I open the door to see Link in a tux.

"Wow." I mutter.

"Shall we go get in our carriage, princess?" Link holds out his hand. I blush. I take it.

"Yes, we shall." He leads me out the door to a car waiting on the road, drivin' by none other than Link's butler, who is also the only person who Link has to take care of him. We get drivin' to the dance and head inside. The whole school had been decorated with hearts both red and pink. I look at Link and blush. I find it amazing how I had loved him hadn't known it until today.

"Hey!" Zelda walks up with Ghirahim following.

"Oh hey guys!" Link says.

"Hey." I follow up. We all head into the dance together.

Link and I have a ton of fun. Later Zelda pulls me over into a corner.

"Hey. You having fun?"

"Ya…" I say, unsure of where she's going.

"Well go have more fun. It's the Valentine's Day dance! It's the time for love!"

"Yes…"

"Well, I dunno what I'm saying, but let's keep having fun!" We turn around and I suddenly see Zelda's eyes fill with sadness. She breaks down into tears.

"It's okay. It's not his fault." I attempt comfort her.

Whose fault is it? Casey's for trying to mess with Zelda. She's stronger than that. It won't hurt her that Casey kissed her boyfriend. Right?

**Poor Zelda. **

**What do you think Will happen now? Leave a review saying. **

**And I'm sorry for the short chapter. Didn't feel like writing much today.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Zelda…" I look at her reflection in the mirror. "You'll be fine. Casey is just doing this to mess with you."

She sniffs. "I-I guess you're right Fi. I won't let it bother me."

"Ya. If Ghirahim decides to follow her, it's his lost." I place my hand on her shoulder caringly. "You're an amazing girl, Zelda. Don't let girls like Casey get to you." I smile.

"Thanks, Fi." She straightens herself up from her leaning perch over the bathroom sink. "I feel a lot better now."

* * *

**HELLO GUYS! Sorry for the long wait. I just have no idea's left for this story. So, I think I'm gonna put it up for adoption! If you want to continue this story for me (because I sadly can't figure out what to write about…) just PM me. The first person how PM's me should get this story. So, take it into consideration, I'll make an author's note for the next chapter saying who adopted it and I'll give you guys a link to their page.**

**Bye,**

**~Midnafan105**


End file.
